Waiting
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: Bella is waiting for Edward to return from a hunting trip. My first shot at a Twilight fanfiction.


**The Green Forest**

**A/N: I've recently visited my favorite state in the country, Washington, and decided it was time to re-read the Twilight Series. Don't judge or hate. And, I then realized, I could write a pretty decent fiction! So, here it is!**

**D: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any characters, they belong to Stephine Meyer.**

**W**hen I was seventeen years old, I met someone who changed my life forever. He wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before.

He was beautiful, strong, loving, and above anything else, he cared about me. I can still see his golden eyes watching me think, trying to read into my thoughts, and then the wrinkle that would form when I knew he couldn't see past my eyes.

But, I don't think I'll ever forget the way he kissed. His cold, hard lips suddenly like soft, plush clouds against mine. His clever hands weaving into my dark hair, holding me closer to him. I remember the way he gasped when I opened my mouth, or the cold, spearming taste of his tounge. I still get chills when I think about his hands tracing my colar bone and the bottom hem of my shirt.

I love him. So much it makes my stomach ache when I think about being away from him.

He's gone on a hunting trip with Emmet and Jasper, so Alice decided it would be a fun idea for me to come spend the night. It isn't like before, when Rosalie told me the story about how she died, that was a bad night. Aside from the part when Edward came home.

That was nice.

No, this is more like a time Alice really wanted some "girl time" and it just happened Emmet had been planning a hunting trip and Jasper had been all for it. So was Edward, until he realized I'd be staying home alone.

Charlie went to Oregon for a week, catfish. So that was the story I'd told Charlie. He smiled and told me how much he liked Alice.

So, before I could say anything to Edward, he had packed a suitcase for me, pulled me into his Volvo and dropped me off at his house to stay the week with Alice.

And, that would be where I was now, sitting in the living room, feet proped up with soft pillows as Alice painted each nail dark red. She'd done my finger nails already the same shade and insisted on my toes.

"So, then I thought on Thursday, we could drive into Seattle for some shopping!" She told me as she quickly finished all five toes in half a minute. "We need to get you more colors. Your closets full of blacks and whites, and a little navy blue, which will not do." she explained as her delicate hands finished the second foot and set them aside, and was suddenly sitting beside me on the couch, checking my nails for dryness.

"Hmm, give them ten more minutes." She said softly to herself.

Alice was by far, one of my favorite people in the entire world. She was very pretty, small and walked like a dancer. She was smiley, smart and loving. She was my sister in ever sense of the word.

"How does that sound, Bella?" she asked. "Huh?" I asked, coming out of my daze. She smirked, "I asked how the trip to Seattle sounded." I smiled and nodded quickly, "Yeah, Tuesday, got it." She cocked her head to the side. "Thursday, Bella." I nodded, a little embarassed, "Right, sorry. Just tired," I answered with a yawn. Alice nodded, "I know."

I smiled, remembering Alices' gift.

After bidding eachother goodnight, well more me than her, we seperated and I walked into Edward's bedroom, which had been fitted with a giant bed, drapped with silk sheets and a velvet comforter, all solid black and grey. I pull back the plush comforter and slip into the silk sheets, my hair fanning up above me on the soft pillow.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, closing my eyes and thinking of tomorrow. Tuesday. Another day waiting for Edward to come home on Friday.

Slowing my breath, I start to drift off and dream.

_** "Bella," A voice calls to me. I turn and see Edward running towards me, his face bright and full of life. His strong arms wrap around me and lift me off my feet, spinning us in a circle. I kiss his cheek as he sets me down. He catches my face in his hands and rubs our noses together.**_

_** "I've missed you, so much." He whisperes against my lips. I smile, "I've been counting the moments until this one," I whisper back. Edward smiles and kisses me softly. His lips cause a groan to escape my lips, breaking through our kisses. His chest rumbles and he kisses me again, but the heat starts to blaze and my heart starts to pound faster. I weave my fingers into his silky hair and pull myself closer to him, molding my body to his.**_

_** Edward picks me up and suddenly were ontop of his bed, and his shirt is no where to be seen. I run my hands down his ice cold chest, chiseled and rough. I reach the top of his jeans and play with the clasp holding them together.**_

_** Edward's breath is husky now, "I've waited for a thousand years for you," He attacks my mouth again. Then, I hear a loud boom.**_

__**"B**ella! Wake up!" Alice shouts in my face.

I sit up, rubbing my eyes and look outside the window. The moon is still shining brightly.  
Annoyed, I look at Alice in the dark. "What?" I grumble. Alice suddenly looks into her hands and then anywhere but my face. "Could you, keep your dreams to yourself?" She asks silently.

I feel the blood rush up my neck and paint my face, "Oh, Alice I'm sorry!" I grab her cold hands, "I didn't realize, I mean...I can't _really_ control it. I'm sorry." She shakes her head smiling, "It's not for my sake," She states, then I cock and eyebrow. "Huh?"

She laughes a musical laugh. "Bella, Edward may not be able to see into _your_ mind, but it's like a movie screen in mine."

Reality crashes down on me in an instant. "He..." I begin but stop as soon as Alice nods and smiles again.

"Well, I just won't go back to sleep." I decide. Alice pats my hands, "You need to rest, it's two thirty. Edward would _kill_ me if he knew I wasn't making you sleep."

I laughed and bid her another pointless goodnight.

I laid back down, but forced my eyes to stay open. And they did, I even watched the sun rise.

**So, what'd you think? Want more? Well then tell me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
